La letra con sangre entra
by Shizenai
Summary: Namikaze Minato es alguien que siempre ha defendido el trabajo en equipo. El problema aparece cuando un alumno demasiado testarudo se cruza en su camino.   Su inocente sonrisa no delatará un plan tan seguro.


_**Notas sobre el fic:**_

_Oh, sí, creo que mi afición por escribir sobre los personajes de Naruto se está expandiendo más de lo que creía y como siempre, agradezco la experiencia xD_

_No hay mucho que aclarar. Está basado en Minato y Kakashi principalmente, allá en sus tiempos mozos... ¡Espero que os guste!_

_**Disclaimer:** El fic es imaginario y sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.  
_

_**Advertencias: **Insinuaciones yaoiescas. No se mencionan adelantos del manga.  
_

_**Dedicatoria: **¡Con muchísimo cariño hecho para **Ryuzaki_Yadi**! Espero que algún día me perdone la tardanza, y si no, le dejaré que me dé con su latigo xD. ¡Ojalá le guste!**  
**_

* * *

**La letra con sangre entra**

por _Shizenai_**  
**

No es que a la joven promesa de Konoha le sobrara paciencia precisamente, pero entre otras muchas virtudes de uso indispensable en el repertorio de cualquier ninja, Kakashi podía presumir de ser alguien sumamente prudente o al menos, lo bastante para mantener la sangre fría en cualquiera que fuese la situación dada en plena batalla. Probablemente, la confianza que transmitía le había permitido ascender con facilidad al puesto de mayor responsabilidad dentro de su propio equipo de trabajo. Sin embargo, y siendo un hecho del que él mismo era consciente, había determinadas ocasiones en las que su tolerancia y trabajo en equipo se iban por un tubo...

Entonces, miraba al chico sopesando cada vez con más irritación los minutos perdidos en balde, analizando su triste figura envuelta en barro y suciedad mientras jadeaba con desesperación, queriendo salir de aquel agujero de lodo en el que sumergirse había sido, casi sin ninguna duda, una tarea más difícil que haber completado el circuito de entrenamiento por la ruta que realmente era la correcta. El muchacho embarrado descansaba finalmente rendido mientras asomaba media parte de su persona, y de no haber sido por lo empañada que se encontraban sus gruesas gafas después de tanto rifirafe, el último de los Hatake habría podido comprobar con más claridad que, aquella mirada sombría dirigida a él, resultaba ser curiosamente, tanto o más despreciable que la que él mismo le lanzaba.

—Imperdonable... —musitaba entre dientes. Y antes de que su propia compañera pudiera notarlo, ya había salido disparado al lugar del incidente.

—¡Kakashi, espera, no...!

—Ya no tiene caso, Rin —oía de una voz más apacible proveniente de su lado, notando inmediatamente como unos dedos firmes detenían su paso.

Para entonces, el chico de cabellos plateados ya se encontraba demasiado cerca del objeto de su irritación, interrumpiendo la prueba que le había sido concedida al otro y dispuesto a mandar la vida de su compañero a la picota, si aquéllas hubiesen sido otras _no tan inofensivas _circunstancias. Lo único que le quedaba al Uchiha era contemplar avergonzado como el peligris iba avanzando a través de cada uno de los obstáculos los cuales, viendo la facilidad con la que los dejaba atrás, no parecían resultarle un reto en absoluto, llegando con insultante ligereza al mismo punto en donde él había fallado y burlando el peligro al valerse de su revoltosa cabeza castaña para trasladarse de un extremo al otro de la enorme grieta. Lograba así, en un tiempo verdaderamente honroso, recuperar el rollo que, siendo al menos lo único digno de agradecerle al Uchiha, había conseguido recoger unos pocos metros más adelante, justo en el lugar donde su patoso compañero lo había lanzado antes de haberla pifiado.

—Y... ¿dónde estaba el problema? —susurró con manifiesta altivez, dando la sensación de que había una sonrisa perversa oculta tras su máscara.

La reacción del que había sido humillado no se hizo esperar, pero cuando la voz del mayor de ellos quiso poner algo de orden en aquel alboroto, Kakashi apenas pudo percatarse de la velocidad con la que su Maestro había cambiado de posición, pasando de estar sentado junto a Rin, a permanecer arrodillado y tendiéndole la mano al joven que no sin dificultad, lograba salir de aquel condenado surco de lodo y porquería.

—Obito, la próxima vez lo harás mejor —expresó el jounin de cabellos dorados con una expresión desprovista de reproche—. En esta ocasión has avanzado mucho más en menos tiempo.

—¡Lo has hecho bien, Obito! —animó Rin a unos metros.

Pero el Uchiha parecía ensordecido, absorto de cualquier palabrería de consolación ni cualquier otra cuestión que tuviese poco que ver con el individuo que ignoraba su presencia, y quien lanzaba al aire y volvía a sujetar el rollo que debería haber acabado en sus propias manos. Se apartó el barro de las mejillas y se dejó llevar por Rin, maldiciendo en voz alta mientras se perdía tras el cuerpo descorchado de uno de los robles.

—Cada día te superás más... —dijo el más alto mientras acortaba las distancias con su alumno estrella, a sabiendas que no le regalaba ningún elogio—. Creo que esta vez sí que has conseguido hundirlo del todo. Literalmente... —y cabeceó ligeramente señalando la fosa.

—A mí no es necesario que me mienta. Sabe que he hecho lo que debía —musitó tras encararle desinteresadamente—. Siempre existen prioridades. Eso es algo que usted mismo me ha enseñado.

—Me parece que tu ranking es bastante cuestionable y difiere demasiado del mío... No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso —le ordenó en tono relajado cuando le animaba a caminar impulsándole levemente del hombro—. Déjalo evolucionar a su ritmo, no le presiones. Todos estamos dando lo mejor de nosotros.

—¿Perdón? No es culpa mía si estoy rodeado de un puñado de incapaces...

—Oh, vamos, no digas eso. Sabes que no es verdad —le interrumpió tras fruncir imperceptiblemente el entrecejo—. Todos tenemos un ejemplo a seguir, y curiosamente, tú pareces ser el de tus compañeros. No destroces esa admiración tan tontamente. En el fondo, tú también los necesitas. Todos nos necesitamos mutuamente. Es parte de la supervivencia de un ninja.

Kakashi se detuvo en seco y encaró su rostro. Escudriñó entre las pinceladas azuladas de sus ojos terriblemente nobles y se retorció por dentro. Gruñó porque sabía a lo que se refería; su propio modelo a seguir no se encontraba a mucho más de dos palmos de distancia. Y gruñó, porque le mentía, tan sencilla y descaradamente, como para intentar convencerle de que una persona como él, leyenda entre leyendas, necesitaba de alguien más que de sí mismo.

—Dejadme en paz... —murmuró apartando la mano de su hombro—. Es por gente como vosotros que no se ha ganado la guerra todavía... No necesito que nadie me diga la mejor forma de hacer las cosas. Podría hacerlo con los ojos vendados... Podría...

—¿Podrías sobrevivir solo? —concluyó una vez que el muchacho estuvo alejado lo suficiente.

El joven le fulminó con la mirada. ¿De qué demonios le estaba hablando? Después de haberse esforzado tanto, a pesar de haber intentado superarse con tanta vehemencia a través de todos y cada uno de los días de su vida, y al final de todo, no le había hecho entender nada. Tal vez no había sido suficiente persistente... Él, que no deseaba nada más que ser digno de su aprecio y ni siquiera conseguía que su maestro le viese como alguien más importante que un simple ninja del motón... Como Obito... Como todos y cada uno de quienes le rodeaban en aquella maldita Villa...

Frunció el ceño y arrojó con todas sus fuerzas el absurdo rollo que portaba en sus manos mucho más allá de donde la vista le permitía ver. Mucho más lejos de los territorios donde cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se atrevería a poner un pie.

—Kakashi... —desaprobó.

—Está bien. Me voy a casa —esbozó con gesto agrio.

Estaba hasta las narices, cansado. Indescriptiblemente exhausto de ser siempre subestimado, de seguir reglas que le habían arruinado la vida a él y a su familia, y harto de ver siempre ese tinte de decepción en la mirada que más atesoraba. Aquella que jamás brillaba a causa de su fruto y aquella misma que le arrebató el sueño aquella misma noche, mientras sólo podía contemplar a través de su ventana, la insondable serenidad de su ciudad, incapaz de encontrar distracción alguna que hiciera más liviana la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

—Al cuerno... —susurró.

Y los pasos le llevaron a mucha más velocidad de la que esperaba al mismo sitio donde horas antes se habían reunido. Tanteó los alrededores con cierta dificultad y se atrevió a encaminarse definitivamente, hacía el lugar mas o menos aproximado, donde él mismo había arrojado el susodicho pergamino.

—Como si no pudiese conseguirlo... —se animó a sí mismo.

Oyó sonidos extraños, cantares de aves que desconocía, y a pesar de estar a plena luz de luna en territorios que no le correspondían, no sintió un sólo escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, ni un sólo obstáculo que le infundiera un ápice de miedo. Finalmente, aunque con unos rasguños más de los que le hubiese gustado lucir, dio ante sus ojos con el objeto que buscaba.

Kakashi sonrió con orgullo al divisarlo entre un par de matorrales.

Antes de alcanzarlo, ya podía ver con nitidez en su cabeza las mil y una formas en las que les haría tragarse sus palabras al día siguiente, sin embargo, y presa del despiste momentáneo que le había impedido percatarse de la amenaza, halló su propio brazo envuelto en un cuerpo escarpado y mucho más frió que el aire que le calaba los huesos.

El joven sacudió el brazo, usó su diestra libre para hacerse con un kunai de los que portaba en su pequeña bolsa, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar raspar la piel de aquella víbora, ésta optó por marcharse dejándole antes de su partida, un peculiar regalo a modo de mordisco.

De forma súbita, el hipnotizante silbido de la noche se perdió ante el pitido doloroso que inundó sus oídos... La saliva se le atoró a medio camino, los latidos del corazón se incrementaron con violencia y el sudor frío empezó por recorrerle la sien, el cuello, el pecho...

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, aquellas diminutas pero profundas perforaciones en su muñeca, habían hecho correr el veneno rápido a través de su sangre hasta paralizarle el cuerpo y colorear de un cierto color morado, pequeñas porciones de su piel originalmente níveas.

Sus ojos temblaron incrédulos. Con todas las amenazas que había conseguido sortear sin mayor esfuerzo durante su vida, y tenía que verse vencido por un asqueroso gusano de medio metro. Quiso que la tierra le tragase, que el dolor que sentía se desvaneciese, porque de lo que estaba seguro es que si para salir de ésa necesitaba pedir ayuda, mucho temía que moriría en el intento.

Cayó derrumbado sobre el suelo, apretando la muñeca herida con la otra mano y jadeando con tanta rudeza que tenía la misma sensación que si le estuviesen desgarrando con un filo de acero el cuello. Finalmente, y cuando estuvo a punto de emitir un grito ensordecedor, se percató de los pasos que se acercaban sin prisa alguna, de la sombra que poco a poco se hizo medianamente visible bajo la luminosidad del cielo estrellado y de los ojos que, a pesar de la penumbra, seguían conservando ese brillo intenso y azulado que él supo reconocer enseguida.

—No parece que te encuentres muy bien, Kakashi... —dijo el hombre apoyando una de sus manos en su cintura y echando una vista desinteresada a su alrededor.

El aludido apretó sus dientes, aunque ya le suponía demasiado esfuerzo lograr que el aire le llegara a los pulmones y disimular la indescriptible expresión de pasmarote que, se imaginaba, debía de estar mostrando.

Seguidamente, Namikaze Minato dio un paso adelante, bajo levemente la cabeza y clavó sus retinas en el muchacho.

—Qué cosa tan curiosa... —murmuró como pareciendo hablar para sí mismo—. Es interesarte ver como hasta el detalle más pequeño y más tonto es capaz de entorpecer a un ninja de tu calibre de esta manera... En cualquier otra situación más seria, podría decirse que estarías a un palmo de acabar con tu carrera —una de sus manos sujetó su propio mentón—. Apuesto lo que sea a que jamás te lo habrías imaginado...

El muchacho le fulminó desde el suelo.

—Y bueno, si no se te ofrece nada, yo tengo que regresar a casa —añadió mostrando una breve sonrisa—. De todas maneras, yo... estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea eso que estás tratando de demostrar ahora mismo, vas a lograr conseguirlo, _tú solo_. Espero —suspiró—. Nos vemos mañana.

El ninja de cabello rubio abandonó el escenario con un talante aparentemente imperturbable. Le dejó atrás sin mediar una palabra más, y cuando Kakashi empezó a ver nublada su vista e insonoros los pasos y sonidos que parecía ser tragados por la propia densidad del bosque, sintió un escalofrío inexplicable recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Un segundo más tarde, se hallaba recostando su espalda sobre el pecho de su maestro, rodeado por esas piernas que le otorgaban la velocidad de rayo que tantos shinobis envidiaban y percibiendo el agradable y suave tacto de su mano sobre su frente, sudorosa y destemplada.

—Si que eres cabezota, eh... —le oyó susurrar en su oído con más ternura que reproche—. Ni con estas ibas a dar tu brazo a torcer. Es increíble... Ya no sé que estratagemas más inventarme para hacerte entrar en razón.

—Maestro... —consiguió articular a duras penas.

—No hables. De hecho, no te muevas y deja de hiperventilarte. El veneno recorrerá más fácilmente tu sistema nervioso si estás así de exaltado...

No sabía si agradecerle la buena intención del atentado o ajustarle las cuentas por haberlo expuesto a un asesinato totalmente manipulado y premeditado, aunque realmente, no estaba muy seguro de qué es lo que estaba pasando exactamente por entonces.

Kakashi se sacudió. Observó a su Maestro sosteniendo el kunai que con anterioridad él habría estado dispuesto a usar, y de un movimiento certero, abrió una pequeño brecha entre los surcos de la mordedura, sosteniéndole firmemente la muñeca y desplazándola hacia su boca para succionarla con delicadeza. Cuando Kakashi le vio de soslayo y sintió aquellos labios de terciopelo deslizándose por su piel, fue incapaz de someter aquel dulce gemido que terminó de escapar de su boca y sonrojarle la cara.

Aún con sus labios posados, Minato sonrió divertido. Luego apartó su mano y la sujetó con seguridad mientras apreciaba como un chorro carmesí comenzaba a brotar de entre la abertura.

—Tranquilízate. Este es el mejor antídoto para limpiarte por dentro.

Pero el peligris siguió temblando de sobremanera. Los dedos de sus manos se encontraban totalmente agarrotados y el sonido de su respiración se le antojaba tan doloroso, que a esas alturas ya era imposible disimular que se sentía profundamente culpable por haber llevado su lección a tales extremos.

Le acurrucó contra él, volvió a posar su mano sobre la frente del muchacho y le obligó a inclinar hacía atrás la nuca hasta descansarla en su hombro, arrimando con ternura su faz indispuesta y rozando con suavidad su oreja ante el movimiento sutil de sus labios.

—Tienes que calmarte, Kakashi. Lo estás haciendo a posta para asustarme, ¿no? —bromeó con una sonrisa amarga—. ¿Puedes sentir las pulsaciones bajo mi pecho? Tienes que conseguir igualarlas, ¿está bien? Trata de recuperar el ritmo normal...

Y eso era precisamente lo que pretendía y aunque podía sentir cada latido golpeando su espalda con tanta claridad, francamente, deseó permanecer en aquella agonía mucho más de lo que sabía que podría, de lo que realmente era correcto por su parte. Y tal y como temía, deshaciéndose de aquel fluido tóxico y asfixiándose de ese suculento aroma que jamás había tenido la dicha de apreciar con tanta cercanía, se vio de nuevo recuperando el juicio, con la neblina inducida dispersando sus retinas y las constantes vitales de su cuerpo en el mismo estado en que las dejó antes de encararse con su enemiga de sangre fría, o de hecho, en condiciones mucho más reconfortantes de las que traía, de las que había sentido nunca, sin lugar a dudas.

El sonido natural del bosque volvió a ser la melodía bajo aquella noche, y en tanto, largos minutos transcurrieron antes de que una sola palabra fuese capaz de romper aquella armonía.

—Maestro... —se aventuró el más joven conservando la misma posición—, ¿de verdad que no se le ocurría ninguna otra forma de dar su lección? A este paso siento que estoy arriesgando demasiado...

—Puede ser... —respondió con una media sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿tienes todavía dudas?

—No. Ninguna.

El hombre de ojos azulados esbozó una carcajada.

El rostro de Kakashi acentuó su inusual tono rosado, y antes de que éste pudiese impulsarse para incorporarse de aquella comprometida posición, los brazos del _Rayo amarillo de Konoha_ lo estrecharon con tanta brusquedad, que volvió a perder el equilibrio cayendo en sus rodillas de nuevo.

—Maestro, ¿qué...?

—Te olvidas de algo —musitó en un deje misterioso, divirtiéndose al ver su expresión confundida ante la cercanía de sus bocas.

El de ojos oscuros entrecerró sus párpados. Con la intervención siguiente, tuvo que verse obligado a dejar de apuntar hacía el brillo tan tentador que desprendían sus labios.

—La venda para tu muñeca—dijo como si resultase la cosa más obvia.

—¿La... venda? —repitió decepcionado—. ¿Se ríe de mí?

El muchacho se zafó de su agarre. Hizo reír al rubio con su mohín de disgusto y se valió de sí mismo para cubrir su antebrazo con parte de la tela que había arrancado de su propia ropa. Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo al torturador mental que tenía al lado y emprendió el camino de vuelta con un aura demoníaca.

—¡No olvides lo que has prendido hoy para la próxima vez! —exclamó mientras se reclinaba apoyando sus manos sobre la tierra húmeda.

—...

Por supuesto que no lo haría. Después de todo, quizás no sería tan malo y humillante hacerse la víctima por unos días...

_**Fin**_

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado? Tengo una extraña manía por mostrar de forma retorcida el otro lado oculto de los personajes. Pero creo que me impresionó mucho la última aparición de Minato en el manga. ¿No es detrás de sus sonrisas, una persona demasiado extremista?_

_Ahí queda. Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer._

_¡Un saludo!_

**_Shizenai_**


End file.
